


Sun and Moon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin's thoughts after a love-making session.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin felt Brian’s orgasm just seconds before his own. The older man collapsed on top of him. Justin was pressed into the pillow beneath him. He felt Brian caress his back and run his fingers through his hair. Brian was always like this after they made love. The actual fucking was animalistic, but when it was done, Brian always made sure he caressed Justin. He didn’t want to devalue the younger man. Brian wanted Justin to know that their sexual activities were more than just fucking. It was these moments that Justin cherished. He knew if he was just a trick, Brian would roll away and kick the man out of his bed. With Justin, he fucked the man into oblivion, but cherished him afterwards. Justin knew they were a perfect match.

You are sunlight and I moon   
Joined by the gods of fortune   
Midnight and high noon   
Sharing the sky   
We have been blessed, you and I 

Brian had to catch his breath after he collapsed on top of Justin. He always worried that his weight was too much for Justin. The younger man never complained, but Brian still worried. Once he controlled his ragged breathing, he began to cherish his lover. He knew that Justin loved it when he would kiss his back and stroke his hair after they were done fucking. Brian loved it too. So much had changed since they got back together. They were so in tune with each other it was scary. Brian knew he should be feeling the need to bolt, but he didn’t. He was right where he wanted to be.

You are sunlight and I moon   
Joined by the gods of fortune   
Midnight and high noon   
Sharing the sky   
We have been blessed, you and I 

Brian rolled off Justin and slowly withdrew. Justin groaned in protest. He hated it when Brian’s cock left his body. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Once Brian released, he always gathered Justin into his arms and held him close. Justin knew his withdrawl was out of consideration, but Justin hated losing the contact. He always snuggled as close to Brian as he could. Even though they weren’t connected anymore, they were still fused together by their searing hot flesh.

Outside day starts to dawn   
Your moon still floats on high   
The birds awake   
The stars shine too   
My hands still shake   
I reach for you   
And we meet in the sky! 

Brian knew that Justin hated the loss of contact. One night, he had fallen asleep still buried in Justin’s ass and awoke the next morning feeling more connected to the blonde artist than he ever had before. It scared him. That was why he made a point to remove himself everytime since. The morning after he fell asleep still embedded in Justin he told Brian how he believed they were connected on another level. Their bodies would make love, but their souls would bond. Brian made it a point to separate everytime after that. His feelings for Justin still made him to vulnerable. He would not allow the blonde to have that power over him. Brian knew Justin wished for them to conclude their lovemaking on that note again, but Brian couldn’t do it.

You are sunlight and I moon   
Joined here   
Bright'ning the sky   
With the flame   
Of love 

Made of   
Sunlight   
Moonlight 

Brian felt himself grow hard again as he held Justin in his arms. Justin stirred at the hardening cock pressing against his back. He wiggled his ass towards his lover. He felt the head of Brian’s cock get trapped between his cheeks. He pressed back to allow Brian further entrance. For the first time, Brian’s cock slid into his ass raw. Justin waited for Brian to protest and withdraw. To his amazement, the withdraw never came. Brian began to thrust into Justin’s ass … raw. It was a feeling neither man had ever experienced. Brian knew the lines were being drawn, but he didn’t care. He exploded into Justin’s ass and felt his juices cover his cock and leak from his lover’s ass. He didn’t withdraw, he just fell asleep, safely protected in his sunlight.

Justin fell asleep with his moonlight lover inside him.

 

 

('Sun and Moon' - Music and Lyrics by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonnberg)


End file.
